Deadly Sins & Heavenly Virtues
by rasyalleva
Summary: Mereka berempat membuat check list tentang itu, mencari apakah empat belas sifat yang termaktub ada di dalam diri masing-masing atau tidak. Challenge fict: Between Good and Evil.


**DEADLY SINS &amp; HEAVENLY VIRTUES**

**Deadly Sins &amp; Heavenly Virtues (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**Hyouka (c) Honobu Yonezawa**

**Disclaimer **: Hyouka bukan punya Kaori, kalau punya Kaori pasti Oreki dan Fukube bakal dijadiin OTP di anime nya /fujoshidetected

**Summary **: Mereka berempat membuat check list tentang itu, mencari apakah empat belas sifat yang termaktub ada di dalam diri masing-masing atau tidak. _Challenge fict: Between Good and Evil._

.

.

.

Oreki membuka pintu, dan suasana yang awalnya ribut langsung hening dalam sekejap. Tiga pasang mata berjengit menatap Oreki, membuatnya mengangkat alis bingung campur salah tingkah. Kemudian mereka berfokus kepada buku yang dipegang oleh Fukube.

"Nah, nah, kalau Oreki-san termasuk yang mana?" Chitanda yang menyahut, mewakili apa yang ada di kepala mereka bertiga.

Fukube mengerutkan kening, berpikir keras-keras. Kemudian tersenyum sambil menutup buku itu. "Yah, kalau Houtarou itu tidak salah lagi. _Soth_, kan, Houtarou?"

Oreki menarik kursi dan kemudian duduk. Memberi syarat kepada mereka bertiga yang sedang mengerubungi Fukube buru-buru berpencar dan duduk di tempat duduknya masing-masing yang tersedia di situ. "Aku, kan, baru datang, jelas tidak tahu apa yang kalian katakan."

"Aku belum hapal versi Inggrisnya. _Soth _itu apa, Fuku-chan?"

Fukube mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membawa raut muka yang selalu ceria seperti biasa. "_Soth _itu kemalasan. Houtarou sekali lah, kalau soal sifat yang itu. Aku tidak bisa menemukan sifat yang lain."

"Fukube-san membawa buku 7 Dosa Mematikan dan 7 Kebijakan Surgawi. Sejak tadi kita semua berpikir apakah salah satu dari kita memilikinya," Chitanda mulai memaparkan. "Oh.. jadi, kalau Mayaka-san apa? Mayaka-san tidak punya, ya?"

"Oh, tujuh-tujuh itu," Oreki memotong. Ia bertopang dagu. "Semua orang pasti memilikinya tahu, walaupun hanya satu. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang mempunyainya.."

"Benarkah? Jadi, semuanya mempunyainya?" Chitanda langsung menyerbu Oreki, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Oreki sehingga bahkan jika dihitung, dua senti pun tidak ada. "Aku – ingin tahu! Aku penasaran!"

Frasa itu lagi. Membuat Oreki ingin sekali memutar bola mata. Telinganya sudah ribuan kali mendengar kalimat khas seperti itu.

Ia memalingkan muka, menatap ke arah Ibara. Kemudian ia menatap ke arah Fukube, berusaha bertelepati. Tentu saja Fukube langsung mengetahui maksud Oreki. Ia memasang senyum dan menatap Ibara. "Mayaka, bagaimana pendapatmu soal keahlianmu dalam membuat kue?"

Ibara tentu saja langsung menyemprot dengan kesal. "Maksudmu, kamu meragukan kemampuanku dalam membuat kue, Fuku-chan? Memangnya apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap kue yang aku berikan padamu saat Valentine kemarin?"

"Dan soal manga buatanmu?" Fukube melanjutkan lagi, tidak membalas semburan Ibara. Ia sendiri tahu, sih, bahwa kue buatan Ibara pada saat Valentine kemarin benar-benar kue terenak yang pernah ia makan.

Muka Ibara langsung memerah. Ia memalingkan muka. "Y-Yah, kalau itu, sih.. tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan manga lain. Tidak perlu menyindirku begitu, Fuku-chan."

Fukube menatap Oreki, menunggu kesimpulan Oreki. Oreki mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Dalam percakapan tadi, kamu mempunyai kesombongan dan kerendah hatian, Ibara."

"Dalam buku, berarti _Pride _dan _Humility _ya.." Fukube mencoret dua pilihan yang ada di dalam daftar _check-list _yang tadi dibuat. Kemudian ia menatap Oreki, sambil menarik napas dan mengulas senyum. "Aku, sih, terang-terangan saja padamu Houtarou, fakta kalau aku iri denganmu."

"Eh?" Oreki mengerjapkan mata. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Fukube iri kepadanya, dan ia sebenarnya ingin membahas itu apabila Chitanda tidak langsung memotong. "Menurutku, kamu juga punya sifat kesederhanaan, Fukube-san. Kamu apa adanya, kan? Jujur mengatakan itu."

Ibara merebut _check-list _di tangan Fukube. "Biar aku yang mencoretnya, ngg.." Ibara mencoret daftar nama _Envy _dan _Temperance_. Kemudian ia menatap ke arah Oreki dan Chitanda. "Apakah Oreki benar-benar hanya kemalasan saja? Selain itu, Chitanda apa?"

"Aku nanti saja," Chitanda masih berbinar-binar matanya. "Aku lebih penasaran ke sifat-sifat lain Oreki-san selain kemalasan, kira-kira apa, Oreki-san? Aku penasaran!"

Oreki memalingkan muka. Seandainya saja ada sifat cerewet dan merepotkan, kelihatannya itu cocok sekali untuk menggambarkan perempuan di sebelahnya yang tidak bosan-bosan mengganggu kehidupannya ini.

"Apakah itu berarti Chii-chan mempunyai kesabaran? Mempersilakan orang lain duluan?" Ibara menoleh ke arah Fukube meminta konfirmasi akan usulnya.

"Ngg.." Fukube berpikir sejenak, kemudian menganggukan kepala. "Itu juga boleh. Lagipula, kalau soal kesabaran, lebih cocok Chitanda daripada kita semua, kan."

Ibara mengangguk-anggukan kepala, ia mencoret kata _Patience _di daftar nama, seperti seorang guru sedang mengabsen masing-masing siswanya saja. Kemudian ada satu kata yang mengganjal di pikirannya, membuat ia menebarkan pandangan kepada satu per satu dari mereka, dan pada akhirnya jatuh kepada Oreki. "Menurut kalian, siapa yang mempunyai _Lust _di sini?"

"_Lust_?"

"Nafsu seks."

"Ihh!" semua sontak langsung meringis. Tidak terima apabila harga diri mereka harus tercoreng karena nama yang terkesan menyimpang dan membuat mereka tampak kotor itu.

Oh, bukan semua. Buktinya, Chitanda tidak bereaksi meringis seperti Fukube dan Oreki yang bertingkah di luar karakter. Ia mengangkat alis dan menatap balik Ibara. "Nafsu seks itu apa? Nafsu itu apa?"

"..." Krik krik.

Chitanda menoleh ke arah Oreki. "Oreki-san, nafsu itu apa? Aku penasaran!"

Ternyata perempuan ini polos. Oreki sebenarnya ingin menjawab daripada Chitanda terus menerus mengganggunya, tetapi ia sendiri di dalam lubuk hatinya tidak tega harus menodai kepolosan perempuan itu. Meskipun mengetahui kata 'nafsu' dan 'seks' tidak sepenuhnya menjadikan seseorang langsung menjadi ternoda dan tidak polos sih.

Ibara mengangguk-anggukan kepala, menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah. "Kalau Chii-chan tidak tahu itu, ya sudah. Chii-chan termasuk punya sifat kesucian ya! _Chastity_."

Fukube melipat lengan. "Nah, Mayaka, tidak kah kamu berpikir kalau kamu punya sifat ketidaksabaran? Sepertinya kamu berniat untuk buru-buru menyelesaikannya."

Muka Ibara memerah. "Y-yah, mungkin juga," ia mencari nama itu di daftar yang ia pegang. "Tapi Fuku-chan, tidak ada yang seperti itu di daftar ini. Tidak ada nama tidaksabar, atau hal yang berkaitan dengan itu."

"Tidak ada kata tidak sabar? Bukannya itu termasuk keburukan, kenapa tidak ada?" Chitanda menoleh ke arah Oreki – entah yang ke berapa kalinya. "Oreki-san, kenapa tidak ada? Aku penasaran!"

Yaampun, belum ada seribu kata di cerita ini, dia sudah mengucapkan frasa khasnya itu berapa kali, sih. Oreki mengisyaratkan agar ia melihat daftar itu. Begitu Ibara memberikannya, matanya berkali-kali membaca satu per satu nama di dalam daftar. Kemudian dengan tidak memakan waktu lama, ia memberikan daftar itu lagi. "Pakai kerakusan saja. Setidaknya, itu agak mirip. Menginginkan banyak hal dengan waktu singkat."

Ibara mengangguk-anggukan kepala, mencoret kata _Gluttony. _Kemudian ia berpikir-pikir lagi, sampai matanya jatuh kepada Fukube.

"Ada apa, Mayaka?" Fukube memiringkan kepalanya.

"Menurutku, kamu orang baik, Fuku-chan."

"Ya?"

Oreki langsung memprotes. "Ibara, itu sih karena kamu menyuk.. mff!"

Refleks, Chitanda menutup mulut Oreki dengan tangannya. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Tidak apa-apa, Mayaka-san! Menurutku, Fukube-san orangnya baik juga!" katanya buru-buru.

Ibara melempar senyum. "Untunglah kamu juga menyetujuinya, Chii-chan," katanya, kemudian mencoret _Kindness _dalam daftar. "Oreki, kamu juga menyetujuinya, kan?"

Oreki menatap sekeliling, menatap ke arah Fukube yang mengangkat alis, dan senyuman bermain-main jahil di wajahnya untuk menggodanya. Kemudian ia memalingkan muka. "Begitulah," katanya dengan nada ketus. Yah, sebenarnya ia juga mengakuinya sih, apabila Fukube memang selalu baik kepadanya. Walaupun kalimat kebaikan itu selalu menjelma menjadi kata-kata yang meledek dan menyindir.

"Hmm.." Ibara memandang daftar nama-nama yang masih belum dicoret. "Yang keburukan, masih tersisa nafsu seks, keserakahan, dan kemarahan. Kemudian yang kebaikan, masih ada amal dan ketekunan."

"Aku masih penasaran dengan lima hal yang belum kita temukan itu," Chitanda mengeluh, menatap ke arah jendela. "Tetapi sepertinya kita sudah harus pulang. Sudah sore, dan kelihatannya beberapa siswa ekskul lain juga sudah pulang."

"Yah, tidak mungkin empat belas sifat itu semuanya ada di kita berempat, kan?" Oreki mengambil tas dan beranjak lebih dulu. Merasa hanya Chitanda yang mengikutinya, ia berbalik. "Ayo pulang Satoshi.. Ng?" Oreki kemudian merasakan ada yang aneh begitu ia melihat Chitanda.

Chitanda mengerjapkan mata. "Kenapa, Oreki-san?"

Oreki menelan ludah, sebelum mengatakan apa yang tadi ia pikirkan. "Rambutmu.. makin panjang, Chitanda."

Chitanda menatapnya lurus-lurus, kemudian memiringkan kepala. "Itu – apa maksudnya?" tanyanya dengan nada polos. Oreki menggaruk-garuk dahinya. Kenapa ia bisa mengatakan seperti itu ya? Ia hanya merasa apabila rambut Chitanda memang panjang, tetapi ia tidak berniat mengatakannya langsung seperti ini.

"Hentikan, Houtarou."

Oreki langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah sumber suara, Fukube. Fukube sudah berdiri namun menunggu Ibara yang belum beranjak. Ia tersenyum meledek, sebelum kemudian menatap Ibara. "Mayaka, coret nafsu seks dari daftar! Sepertinya Houtarou berniat mengambilnya."

"A-apa-apaan itu Satoshi?!" Oreki tanpa pikir panjang langsung ambil langkah mengejar Fukube yang lari tunggang langgang, menghindari kejaran Oreki sebelum kemudian menemukan celah untuk keluar ruangan dan Oreki terus mengejarnya melintasi koridor sekolah.

"Kamu harus tahu kalau nafsu seks pada awalnya bermula hanya dari hal-hal seperti itu, Houtarou!"

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yak, ini adalah fic challenge. Ada yang minat ikut challenge nya? Deadline masih tahun baru, lho, masih 'agak' lama buat orang yang emang sudah terbiasa dikejar deadline kayak Kaori ini orz Oke, meskipun minimal cuma dua-dua, pada akhirnya yang aku pakai lima-lima ya. Itu adalah _Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Soth, Lust _dan _Chastity, Temperance, Patience, Kindness, Humility_.

Jangan lupa review XD I know you're in there..

Kaori


End file.
